Rain
by DAWH
Summary: Aqua loved the rain. Every small shower to every heavy downpour, every little pitter-patter on the windows to the giant plunk-plunks on the roof. Despite the pain it's caused her, she couldn't hate the rain. Two char death, fluff, angst.


Aqua loved the rain. It was the best part of her life in her opinion. Every small shower to every heavy downpour, every little pitter-patter on the windows to the giant plunk-plunks on the roof, every rainbow at the end, every first few drops. The entire process would instantly calm her, quiet her, or comfort her. Usually it was a combination of the three. Every dark cloud would offer promise, and it would excite her with the idea of one of those blessed showers from the potential God. Most associated bad luck or terrible events in the near future with rain, but to Aqua, it was the exact opposite. Everything always went right for her on rainy days. She was born during a spring shower, she met her best friend Terra during an especially bad thunderstorm at her elementary school, and she got promoted from her first job during a light drizzle. She even met the love of her life one day when it stormed. She'd been in the mall at the time, and was just about to leave after she bought some shoes. A tornado watch was called in the general area, and nobody was allowed to leave. Aqua went to the food court and got herself a beverage while she waited for the watch to end. There was another girl waiting at the table next to Aqua's. She apparently had the same idea, having a styrofoam coffee cup sitting beside her open drawing pad.

Aqua only glanced at first. It's not like she'd never seen a pretty blonde before. Really, you could look in nearly any public area and find at least one. But even after Aqua had sat down with her lemon-lime soda and her book she was intending to read, she noted that while most of those generic pretty blondes were just that- pretty, the girl she was now more than glancing at was simply stunning. Most of those blondes were fake, bottle-blonded, tanned, and wore skimpy clothes that flattered their starved figure. This girl, however, looked nearly otherworldly with her beauty. Her hair looked too healthy to be dyed, her complexion being a refreshing snow-pale, her clothing being conservative- but lovely and flattering to her realistically thin body. It was easy to tell she ate regularly, but was simply careful about how much fat and sugars she consumed. Something Aqua found quite sexy. What Aqua also found very sexy was how she could easily blend into the crowd of those previously-mentioned generic blondes, but was entirely unique and different at the same time. Slyly, Aqua attempted to engage the girl into a conversation. "Quite the storm, huh?" The blonde looked up from her drawing and noticed the blunette talking to her. She started to smile. "I suppose so. Why? Are you scared about it?" Aqua shook her head. "Not in the least. Tornadoes are rare here. There's only been three in the last decade." The blonde giggled. "Thank goodness there's someone here who realises there's no need to panic." Aqua tilted her head. "What do you mean?" she asked, and the blonde pointed over to a small group of people praying in a corner. She couldn't help but snort a laugh and roll her eyes. "I actually find rain to be rather peaceful," the blonde continued. "Helps me draw." Aqua looked over to the drawing pad, which had a rather beautiful setup to it. There were drops of water in the picture, and it appeared to drop into a pool of water, having the rippled reflection of a woman's face crying. "It's lovely!" Aqua said, truly impressed. The blonde's face brightened. "Oh, thanks so much! It's not like me to praise myself like this, but this is one of my favourite pieces of mine. What's your name?" Aqua grinned. "My name is Aqua, what's yours?" the blonde's eyes fluttered slightly. "Naminé."

"That's a nice name."

Aqua now stood, four years, two months, three weeks, and five days to the date later, in the pouring rain, the forgotten and closed umbrella in her hand. (She'd admit she's probably opened the umbrella five times, once in the store to make sure it was big enough, three times to show a friend or friends, and once to terrify her superstitious friend indoors.) Her umbrella was usually forgotten on rainy days. She never bothered on merely cloudy days, and she'd only bring it with her on already rainy days. She preferred walking in the rain anyway. And today she did. Her face was raised to the sky, eyes closed, as the rain pounded harder and harder, soaking her past her clothes. After a while, she continued her quest home. While she enjoyed the rain, it would be in the best of her interests if she got home before she got sick. Not even WaterGirl herself could avoid a cold. She was eager to get home anyway. Her job had been stressful. The promotion had really piled on more work for only a little more pay. Plus, she was tired from taking care of Terra at the hospital after he got into a motorcycle accident. The rain-slicked roads had made him crash into the highway railing, leaving him with three cracked ribs and internal bleeding. He was really starting to get a lot better, but she still felt like she should visit. She was anxious to get back to her wife, as well. She missed her precious blonde dearly. She remembered the day they'd gotten married. It was a day in January. While some predicted an awful marriage to come due to the gross and slushy day, Aqua and Naminé considered it a blessing, since Aqua's favourite weather was rain, and Naminé's was snow. Slush really was just rain and snow combining. Aqua walked in through her front door, locking it behind her and tossing her keys into the ceramic bowl Naminé had made for holding things like keys. She slid off her shoes and shed her wet coat, leaving it on the wooden floor along with her umbrella. She would clean this weekend, damn it. Today was Friday, she needed to relax. She rolled down her thigh-high stockings and left them near the other now-clutter. She walked past the still-damaged windowsill in the hallway. It had been damaged during a hurricane when a tornado had caused a minimal amount of damage to their home. Aqua's purse was dropped onto the coffee table, and Aqua looked at the framed drawing Naminé had made on the day they met in the mall. She smiled fondly at that day, since after they got acquainted and left the mall, they'd gone for ice cream as if they were middleschoolers. Her eyes darkened at the steel vase they held her beloved's ashes inside them. Despite the pain it's caused her, Aqua couldn't hate the rain.

* * *

><p>(AN- Sadfic is sad. Meh.)


End file.
